warpworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Slap: Account Guide
Guide to using the Slap Network Big Thanks to the Lumblr Wiki for this template! All rights go to [Lumblr Wiki] The Slap Network is a fun tool for allowing your characters to interact. This page guides you through the process of using the Slap Network pages. Note: The substitution "CHARNAME" is used a lot throughout this page. When you come across it, change it to your character's first and last name as you did for the title of your character's page (eg. Kate Maguire). Remember to use source mode when editing The Slap Network pages. Creating a Slap profile page Creating your profile page is a long process, but when you're done, the page will look great, and you'll have a lot of features to play with! and title it Slap Network:CHARNAME. Copy and paste the following code and follow the instructions for filling it out: Now that you are finished, publish the page and continue to complete the rest of your profile page. Updating info section and title it Template:CHARNAME/Info or click the red link of that name on your published Slap Network profile. Copy and fill out the following codes to the page: If you ever want to edit the info again, click on the edit link next to the About CHARNAME. Managing a friends list and title it Template:CHARNAME/Friends. Copy and publish the following code to the page: Creating a character template This is necessary so that other characters can easily add your character to their friends list. and title it Template:CHARNAME. Copy and paste the following code: Change "File name.extension" to the name of the file for your character's best facial profile image. Click the preview button to see if your character's name fits on one line. If not, you might want to consider using a nickname instead. It is preferred for you to select a nickname that still includes either your full first name or full last name (For example, using "Nick Harrington", "N. Harrington", or "Nicholas H." as the nickname for "Nicholas Harrington"). To display the nickname, change the code to: Sending a friend request To send another character a friend request, visit that character's Lumblr page. There will be a link to "Send a friend request". Click that, and add to the bottom of the page the following: If you see that there is already another request there, change "1" to "2". If there are already two other requests, change "1" to "3", etc. Responding to a friend request To see whether or not your character received a friends request, click on the friends tab. If you see that there is a friend request, you can accept it by clicking the link it tells you to. You then remove the request template itself at the bottom, and either add or don't add the character as a friend. This is where the friend's list you made earlier comes into play. If you chose to add the friend, you must also add your own character to the friend's friends list by following the same procedure on that character's The Slap page. Posts Back under the section creating a Slap profile page, the instructions included a space for wall posts. Here is where you can write posts for your character. Writing a post In the parameter for wall, after where it says "posts=", you may add posts. To write a post, copy the following: Posting to another character's wall In order to post on another character's wall, the two characters must be on each other's friends list. If not, follow the instructions under sending a friend request. To post on another character's wall, simply edit the Lumblr page and do the same as you would for your own character's wall as explained under writing a post. Commenting on a post To comment, create a comment template for your character. To do so, , title it Template:Comment, and copy the following: }}} After you've published your character's comment template, you may use it to comment on posts. To comment on a post, click on the "Post comment" button, find the post you want to comment on in the coding of the page, and find the place where it says "comments=". Here, you can write and publish it. Blogs Back under the section creating a Slap profile page, the instructions included a space for wall blogs. Here is where you can write blogs for your character and reblog other characters' blogs. Writing a blog To write a blog, and title it Template:CHARNAME/BLOGTITLE, changing BLOGTITLE to whatever you want the blog to be called. Then write out the content of your blog in that template. Do NOT include the title of your blog. Posting a blog In the parameter for wall, after where it says "blogs=", you may post your blog. Copy and paste the following: Reblogging You may also reblog other characters' blogs the same way you post your own blogs Commenting on a blog Follow the same procedure explained under commenting on a post except find the blog you want rather than the post. Comments cannot be made on reblogs, only on the original blog, but reblogs have links to the Slap profile of the original blog. Photos This is the simplest part. You can add photo galleries in your photos tab as mentioned under the section creating a Slap profile page using this format: File1.extension File2.extension File3.extension etc Tagging someone in a photo Tagging someone in a photo is very similar to posting to another character's wall. To tag someone in a photo your character must be on that character's friends list. If you're not, follow the instructions under sending a friend request. To tag another character, edit their Slap page, and copy and paste the following under the posts tab: Photosets Photosets are a special type of blog which displays four photos in a specific layout. To create a photoset, follow the instructions under writing a blog and copy and paste the following into your blog post template: You can then add a caption or blog underneath the photoset by simply typing it out. Questions or Problems? Please contact a member of the administration team if you have any questions about using the Slap Network.